Mission Accomplished
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Colonel Daniel Robbins, United States Marine Corps comes to see his daughter and meet the girl she keeps writing home about. Season 6 story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

* * *

Arizona Robbins woke up to the sound of water running, groaning softly she reached for the form next to her in the large bed. She smiled softly when her fingers found the warm skin of the woman next to her in bed, glad Callie was beside her and Cristina was the one showering. "Morning Calliope." She whispered, moving closer and kissing below Callie's ear.

Callie Torres shifted onto her side from her back, the sheets the only thing hiding her bare body. "Morning yourself." She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "Sleep well?" She asked, a hand moving, tracing the bones in Arizona's hand.

Arizona laughed softly, her eyes impossibly blue. "I did, but then again I was pretty tired when we finally went to sleep last night." She teased her lover, seeing a blush on the other woman's cheeks. She reached a hand out and stroked Callie's blush. "I love you." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Callie's lips.

Callie's face broke into a goofy grin. "I love you too Arizona." She whispered, kissing Arizona again. The women moved closer together, they had gotten very good at learning how the other worked, how they liked to be touched. Arizona liked a firmer touch, a little more pressure on her skin. Callie liked softness, liked finger tips trailing over her skin.

Cristina walked in, her hand over her eyes. She had walked in on them before and as long as she didn't see anything she didn't mind killing their fun. "What time do you two have to be in? Because it's almost 10."

Callie bolted up in bed; her alarm clock had been knocked off the bedside table last night. "Shit." She muttered as she got out of bed. "Thanks Cristina." She muttered, watching the resident leave.

- - - - -

"Dr. Torres! Dr. Torres!" A young intern ran up. Callie turned a coffee in her hand; she and Arizona had been making plans to meet for lunch. "Dr. Grey needs you to look at a possible broken ankle." The girl said, looking scared of talking to an attending.

"I'll see you at 4 pm." Callie finished her coffee, kissed Arizona and walked away in an awesome mood, as Arizona would put it.

Lexie was in a room with the man with the possible broken ankle. He looked to be in his 60's, had a buzz cut, a strong face, looked to be in great shape and had eyes she swore she had seen before. "Oh good Dr. Torres." Lexie smiled when she saw the ortho surgeon walk in. "I think his left ankle is broken but I can't tell." She smiled shyly, she wasn't one who liked know being sure about something.

Callie introduced herself to the man. "Hi, I'm Dr. Torres." She smiled; something about him seemed so familiar. "I am going to take a look at you leg if that's alright."

The man nodded. "Just fine." He has an air of authority that a hospital gown couldn't take away from him. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, almost studying Callie.

"How did it happen?" Callie asked as she checked out his ankle. It was broken and would need to be in a cast for a few weeks but he should be fine after that.

"I was in the stairwell of my hotel, leaving to come see my daughter." The man said, his voice a little gruff. "I saw a man hitting a woman so I tackled him and we fell down the stairs. I restrained him until the police got there." He spoke as if he had done nothing more than hold a door open for someone.

"We need more men like you in the world." Callie laughed softly. "Dr. Grey will you go get the supplies for a cast?" Lexie nodded and walked out of the room, heading to the supply room. "I'm going to put a cast on your ankle to keep it from moving for about 4 weeks. It will be a walking cast so you will be able to get around." She smiled at the man who nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Torres." The man gave her a half smile. "Would you mind paging my daughter to let her know I'm here? She is a doctor here."

Callie smiled and nodded. "Who is your daughter?"

"Arizona Robbins, your girlfriend." Dan Robbins smiled, seeing the shock on Callie's face. "I'm Colonel Daniel Robbins, United States Marine Corps, retired." He held his hand out for her the shake.

Callie numbly shook the man's hand. She could see it now; see that he was Arizona's father. They shared a nose, eyes, cheekbones and had the same hairline. This was so different from how meeting her father went for Arizona and for a moment she expected to wake up from a dream.

"Here you go Dr. Torres." Lexie said, bring an armful of supplies back. She set them on a portable table and set them up.

Callie shook her head for a second, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Alright Colonel Robbins, just lay back and relax." She muttered, sitting down and getting to work. If she was going to treat Arizona's father she was going to do the best damn job of her life.

"Do you like baseball Dr. Torres?" The Colonel asked her.

Arizona was at the nurse's station, trying to finish a chart on a 12 year old girl with a heart problem. She didn't see Callie walk up behind her. "Your father is here." Callie said, making Arizona jump.

"What did you say?" Arizona slowly turned her face a little pale, like when she used to talk to the chief when she first got to the hospital.

"Your father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, is at the hospital. I just put a walking cast on his ankle." Callie ran a hand though her dark hair. "He and I talked about baseball." She added.

"That's Dad." Arizona muttered, a little color coming back to her cheeks. "What is he doing here?" She asked her girlfriend. "He didn't call or email me about it." She started to think the worse, her brother or sister hurt, her mother and he divorcing.

Callie could read her face. "He said that your mom went to see your aunt in Boston so he drove up from San Diego."

Arizona nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on Callie's shoulder. "Thank you for helping him." She muttered, feeling tired all of the sudden. "You are the best girlfriend in the whole world."

"We're going to dinner with him tomorrow night." Callie muttered as she wrapped her arms around Arizona. "He said he has plans tonight, going to a baseball game I think he said."

"Dad loves baseball." Arizona's smile returned to her face. "He and I use to go to games at least once a month when he was home." She took a breath as she stepped back from Callie. "I should go see him. Are we still on for lunch?"

"We are always on for lunch." Callie managed to smack her butt lightly as she walked away; she had a hip replacement to get to.

The next night Callie put on a dress Arizona got for her; it was black and hugged just the right places. It was sexy but not too reviling, she wanted to look good tonight but not show off too much. She wore sliver hoop earrings and the necklace Arizona gave her for Valentine's Day. She put on simple makeup and curled her hair, putting half of it back. When she heard a knock on the door she walked out, opening the door to her girlfriend and his father.

Arizona had her hair up, she had the same dress on she wore to Alex wedding and Callie couldn't help but smile when she saw Arizona has her necklace on as well. "Hi Arizona, Colonel Robbins." She hugged Arizona, giving her a very quick peck on the cheek.

"You can call me Dan, Callie." Dan laughed softly at the young woman. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. He had the grey walking cast on and it didn't seem to be troubling him. "I insist." When Arizona was around he was a little softer, Callie could tell that had a close bond.

"Ready to go?" Arizona looked nervous; she really wanted tonight to go well. She had only three girlfriends' that met her father; he didn't like any of them. A part of Arizona knew if her father didn't like the girl she was dating it was hurt the girl's chances, a lot.

"All set." Callie grabbed her bag and like a shy teenager took Arizona's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Dad wants steak so I though the Butcher Block." Arizona said as they walked to the elevator.

"They do have the best steak in town." Callie had been there a few times but not since her father took her trust fund away. She lucky had just gotten her pay check so she would be able to pay for her meal. "How is your ankle?" She asked, seeing him shift some weigh off it.

"It's doing fine." Dan said, looking at the two women. He saw the way their hands fit together, the way they stood close to each other, slight turned toward the other. "The two of you seem to be doing well. I haven't seen that look on Arizona's face since she got into medical school." That sent a very deep blush to Arizona's cheeks and neck.

Callie laughed nervously. "She and I are doing better than well." She looked at Arizona before looking back at her father. "We are in . . . in love." Dan smiled, the first time Callie had seen a real smile on the man's face.

"That is all I ever wanted for her." He put his arm out so the two women would walk off the elevator first. He walked behind them to the car, the smile not going away. His little girl was in love, the same little girl who always broke up with a girl before she had to say that. Mission accomplished as far as the old marine was concerned.


End file.
